


could have become so many things

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, au where Geralt isn't a witcher, with weird timeline things where Jaskier and Geralt are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Geralt grows up and he doesn't become a witcher. Instead, he's just a simple stable boy with a better sense of horses than humans. Jaskier visits his village and can't get enough.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212





	could have become so many things

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally been obsessed with the idea of what Geralt would be like if he wasn't a witcher, so this little piece was born. I only know show canon, so it's based on that. I played with the timeline so that Geralt isn't half a century older than Jaskier too. It's also originally a Tumblr post, so ignore any formatting weirdness. Enjoy!!!

Geralt grows up and he doesn't become a witcher.

Instead, he grows up poor, a little skinny, but happy. He's smart, learning quickly from his mother what herbs to pick for her potions and poultices. He knows that she's a mage, but doesn't seem to have any magical traits himself. 

Except, it seems, for his aptitude with horses. The animals just...like him, and he finds himself spending any time he's not doing chores in the stables, brushing and caring for the horses. He talks to them too. They're less judgemental than people and he likes the quiet. The townspeople regard him as odd, but harmless.

His town is small, without even an inn, so he doesn't meet many strangers. So when a singer comes to their town when he's 18, he tries not to be mesmerized.

It's hard because the man just...glows. His blue eyes are the color Geralt imagines the ocean is and he's dressed like someone from the stories he's heard. And the songs he sings are like nothing he's heard, and his voice is as pretty as he is.

Geralt knows he's plain, too plain for this man who's surely met princesses and knights. But he can't help himself from leaning against a pillar and listening as he spins his tales about creatures and lands he'll probably never see. He thinks he's doing a good job of staying in the shadows, until the bard...winks at him. He feels his face flush and looks away. He assures himself he was imagining things until the bard puts away his lute and...makes his way directly for Geralt.

"You seemed rather interested in my performance. Tell me your review, three words or less."

Geralt's tongue feels like it's taking up too much room in his mouth. "Are they real?"

The man looks thrown off, but smiles a bit. "Are what real?" He asks, drawing the vowels out a bit.

"The creatures in your songs."

"Some are. Some aren't. I just...collect the stories I hear."

Geralt nods. "Hmm."

"Do you have any stories for me, lovely boy?"

Geralt feels his cheeks warm. He's not...lovely. He's boring, everyone says so, and he's never even kissed anyone. "No," he answers at last. "I'm...boring."

The man clicks his tongue. "Oh, I doubt that very much...what's your name?"

"Geralt."

"Geralt...that's not the name of any boring person I've met."

"Maybe you're just bad at meeting interesting people."

It shocks a startled laugh out of him. "You are a marvel, aren't you? I'm Jaskier, by the way."

"Jaskier." A pretty name for a pretty person...Geralt was in over his head.

"Now that we're acquainted, Geralt, why don't you come have a drink with me? I am positive we're about to become the best of friends."

Geralt isn't at all sure of that, but he follows all the same.

They talk for what feels like hours, but maybe that's just how unused to talking to people Geralt is. Jaskier has no problem filling the silences, and he doesn't get annoyed at how little Geralt gives him to work with. He feels warm from the wine they've shared and feels Jaskier's thigh against his like a brand under the table. They end up taking a walk to try and shake the alcohol from them, but they just end up stumbling, until Geralt's back is against the wall and Jaskier is holding himself up by his arms. 

"Can I kiss you, pretty boy?"

"I'm not…"

"Not…" There's a hesitancy in Jaskier's eyes and Geralt doesn't want him to think he's not interested. Just that he's not...

"Pretty."

Jaskier raises an eyebrow. "You are incredibly wrong about that."

He leans forward and his lips taste like wine and Geralt leans in against the warm pressure and it feels so good his head spins. Geralt may not know what he's doing, but Jaskier certainly does. He knows he's probably just a dalliance on the road, another mark in the bard's book of conquests, but he can't bring himself to care.

He doesn't feel like a conquest, though, when Jaskier runs his thumb over his bottom lip, cards his fingers through Geralt's hair. "Oh. I don't think I'm going to ever run out of songs about you."

Geralt doesn't know what to say to that, feels like his throat is full of sand. "Yes?"

"Yes." He gasps. "You should come with me! Be my muse…"

Geralt raises an eyebrow. "Your what?"

"My inspiration. It gets lonely on the road. And you want to see more than this town. I know you do."

He does. He does so badly, but…

"You'll get bored of me eventually."

Jaskier looks at him like he's grown an extra head. "You? Never."

"Hmm."

Jaskier presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I'll be here for three more days. I'm sure I can convince you by then."

Geralt eyes him warily but nods. "Three days."

Maybe, his traitor heart sings. Maybe this will work.


End file.
